


First sight

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane didn’t believe in love at first sight, and she would go her entire life believing as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First sight

Mirajane didn’t believe in love at first sight, and she would go her entire life believing as such.

When she and her siblings had first joined Fairy Tail, she’d heard rumors about a girl her age with a ridiculous amount of power. Naturally, this piqued her interest, but not by much. A lot of people at the guild had a ridiculous amount of power, herself included. That didn’t make this Erza person very special.

She was checking the job listings for something quick, as always. Despite her cocky exterior, Mira cared for Elfman and Lisanna a lot and didn’t like to leave them alone for extended periods of time. Though she was sure that Elfman could watch over Lisanna for a day or so.

Gray and Natsu were roughhousing nearby and managed to smash into the request board and knock Mira over. Right into some kids face, sending the both of them to the ground. Their foreheads knocked together and their noses touched.

The girl beneath her was just as surprised, her brown eyes were widened with surprise. Mira had never felt this type of sensation before, it was like some sort of spark. It felt a lot like anger? She supposed it was right, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to move.

“Erza! I’m so sorry!” Gray exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“Please don’t destroy the guild hall!” Natsu added with a nod.

Mira sprang to her feet and tried to look aloof before crossing her arms and watching as the other girl stood. Erza turned and shot Gray and Natsu a dark glare, almost as if she were promising to beat them up later. While she respected that attitude, Mira couldn’t help but feel that stupid spark in her stomach. And even if she wasn’t all that mad, all the signs pointed to it, so that’s what she felt.

“So you’re Erza?” Mira sneered, plastering a smirk on her face. “I heard that you’re one of the strongest wizards here.”

Erza hummed and dusted herself off before finally looking at Mira. “I suppose you’re either Mirajane or Lisanna?” She paused for a moment. “Though you could be Elfman…”

“Call me Mira.” Mira sighed, looking at Gray and Natsu, who were pretending to be good friends.

Erza shrugged and turned toward Natsu and Gray. With one swift movement, they were both thrown against the wall, leaving two child sized dents. Mira raised her eyebrows at the display before turning back to the notice board.

“God these kids are ridiculous.” Mira muttered, grabbing a job off the board and leaving the guild.

Though for some reason Erza was still on her mind.

* * *

They hated each other. They hated each other so much. Mira went out of her way to pick fights with Erza, though it wasn’t like Erza took the high road either. She had the bruises to prove it, but if it weren’t for Erza, Mira would have found life at the guild to be a little boring.

“There you are, Erza!” Mira sneered, hopping up onto one of the tables so she could loom over Erza, who was a good four inches taller than she was. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Obviously you haven’t been looking hard.” Erza snapped back, falling into a fighting stance.

Mira growled and jumped from the table, punching Erza in the face as she came down.

They fought for almost an hour before they smashed three tables and the master told them to stop. Mira was panting, sweat was dripping from her brow and she felt a few bruises forming. Erza didn’t look any better, but Mira really hated ties.

“Will you two STOP it!?” Makarov snapped with a scowl. “I was GOING TO announce the candidates for this year’s S-class examination, but if you both would rather fight, then I guess it can wait another year.”

Mira sighed, her shoulder slumping as she glared at Makarov.

Erza seemed to relax as well. Mira listened as Makarov announced the candidates, of course she and Erza were nominated. But there were also Cana and a few of the older members. When their names were called, Mira and Erza both turned and glared at each other. If Erza got S-class before her, Mira would probably kill something.

* * *

It was raining during Lisanna’s funeral, Mira thought it was appropriate. Even the heavens were crying for her. Her bangs were plastered to her face from the water pouring down, neither she nor Elfman had thought to bring an umbrella. It was something Lisanna always remembered to do.

The rain was pounding against her as she stood before Lisanna’s grave, her tears were being washed away by the water around her. It was only when the rain suddenly stopped hitting her, did she realize there was another body beside her. Their eyes met and Mira felt like she was going to faint.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Erza mumbled, angling the umbrella so it covered Mira more than it did her.

“It’s all my fault…” Mira whimpered, clutching her broken arm close to her chest. “I shouldn’t have taken them. It was too tough, I should’ve… you and Natsu should have gone.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Erza looked over to the grave, tear only forming in one eye. “It’s no one’s fault.”

“Elfman blames himself.” Mira said, wiping her eyes. “He thinks it was his fault.”

Erza hummed but said nothing.

Mira didn’t know Erza that well. It was strange to see her being so compassionate. They hated each other, they fought almost every time they saw one another. Yet here she was, standing beside Mira, shielding her from the rain and offering her condolences. Mira looked at Erza, her lips trembling before she threw her good arm around Erza’s frame and buried her face in Erza’s shoulder.

She was sobbing on _Erza_. 

“I wasn’t there, but I know one thing.” Erza’s voice was soft as she spoke, using her free hand to gently stroke Mira’s back. “You and Elfman love her, and I know neither of you would have… I know there was no way you’d hurt her. It must have been an accident.”

“Thank you.” Mira muttered, clutching Erza tighter when she felt the redhead pull away.

“Here.” Erza handed Mira her umbrella. “You’ll catch a cold if you stand out here too long.”

Erza stepped out from under the umbrella and started to walk away. Mira wiped her eyes and watched her go before walking over to Elfman and shielding him from the water. She let her little brother cry for a little bit longer before dragging him home, it wasn’t healthy to sit out in the rain all night.

“Where’d you get the umbrella, Sis?” Elfman asked, wiping his tears away.

“Erza gave it to me.” Mira mumbled, opening the door to their home. “Come on.”

* * *

They were on good terms now. Soft smiles and kind words made up most of their exchanges. No one asked why they didn’t argue anymore, they all knew. Mira stayed behind the counter and greeted Erza every time she returned from jobs.

“Welcome back, Erza!” Mira grinned when everyone else looked on with fear. “How’d the mission go?”

“It was successful.” Erza replied, glancing around the guild with a frown. “Where are Natsu and Gray?”

“Probably out fighting in the street.” Mira shrugged. “Natsu said something about Gray being a pervert and Gray called Natsu an idiot.”

“So they should be back soon, then.”

“I suppose!”

Erza smiled at Mira and sat down at the bar. They talked about Erza’s mission, it was an S-class request about some demon that was eating cows and babies. Mira enjoyed hearing Erza describe her jobs, despite being powerful, Erza never bragged. Every story she told was completely without exaggeration, which made her conquests even more impressive.

“That’s amazing, Erza!” Mira exclaimed when Erza finished her story. “That must have been incredible.”

“You’d be able to experience it yourself if you’d take me up on my offer.” Erza replied with a smile.

Three months after Lisanna’s funeral, Erza had told Mira that if she were ever to get stir crazy, she was more than willing to bring her on a mission. Mira had merely smiled and declined the offer politely. Erza had looked mildly disappointed, but she never stopped offering.

It was nice to know that Erza cared. She was the only one that seemed to question Mira’s sudden change, Mira definitely appreciated the concern. Erza was so kind and understanding about the situation, it made her wonder what had happened in Erza’s past to make her so sympathetic. But Mira never pushed. And she was sure that Erza was thankful.

“Maybe next time.” Erza smiled, nodding her thanks to Mira when a piece of cake was placed in front of her.

“Maybe.”

* * *

After the Tower of Heaven incident, Mira had asked Erza to talk about what had happened to her, and Erza did. Mira listened intently to the horrors that Erza had endured, the pain that she hid behind that calm exterior. It was almost painful to her, but Erza smiled at the end of her story. She said that the story had a happy ending, so the middle doesn’t hurt as much.

“I lost that family, but I gained another one.” Erza smiled, despite the tears in her left eye. “It’s a good payout, don’t you think?”

Mira frowned and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Erza and pulling her close. Erza’s armor dug into her skin in the most uncomfortable way, but she didn’t care. Erza was hurting, and she needed to comfort her.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Mira murmured, pulling away and cradling Erza’s face in her hands.

Their eyes met and she felt the spark again. It wasn’t anger, Mira knew that now, it was something else completely. She could tell that Erza felt it too. Unfortunately, they were both too emotionally stunted to realize what it meant.

“Thank you, Mirajane.” Erza said, pulling away. “If you’re interested, I have a job to go on soon.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Yeah, maybe…”

* * *

Erza was there when Lisanna returned to her. Everyone was standing there, bloody and bruised. Except Lisanna. She was pristine, perfect in fact. For a moment, Mira couldn’t believe that it was really her little sister. She had to be hallucinating.

The familiar warmth in her arms caused tears to form. It felt so right to be holding her little sister again, it was too good to be true. Elfman had wrapped his arms around them both, lifting them into the air and sobbing in their ears.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mira saw them all standing there. Happily watching their reunion, Erza’s armor was in tatters and she didn’t even seem to notice the cold rain pouring on her head. None of them did. It seemed like all of their happiness was the only thing that mattered.

She’d thanked everyone who had a hand in bringing Lisanna back. And every time, she’d been told that no thanks were necessary. It made her feel better about the situation, though. And after a particularly strange conversation with Gajeel, Mira was knocking on Erza’s door.

“Hello, Mira.” Erza said, opening her door with a smile. “I was just about to make some tea, would you like to join me?”

Mira nodded and followed Erza inside. She’d only been over once or twice, since they both spent most of their time at the guild. Erza kept her apartment pristine. Though Mira was sure that Erza barely used her apartment, maybe she just used her apartment as a storage house and a place to keep a bed.

“Here.” Erza handed Mira a teacup and they both sat at Erza’s table.

“Thank you, Erza.” Mira replied, taking a sip of the tea. “And not just for the tea.”

Erza’s brow furrowed as she drank some of her tea.

“I wanted to thank you for bringing my sister back to me.” Mira said, a bright pink blush forming on her face.

“Well, we didn’t know that it was our Lisanna until-“

“Erza, just accept my thanks.”

“But I don’t deserve it.”

Mira laughed lightly, taking another drink of tea. “Erza, you’re amazing.”

“What?” Erza asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

“You’re amazing.” Mira grinned, setting down her cup and leaning forward, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. “More people should aspire to be like you.”

Erza was silent as she patted Mira’s back. “You’re an incredibly strange woman, Mirajane.”

* * *

They were training for the S-class examinations, it was important to be a challenge for the candidates. Especially since this was the first time Mira was going to be an examiner, she needed to be ready for anything that the candidates were going to pull. And so far, Erza was being incredibly helpful.

“You’re doing great, Mirajane.” Erza panted, wiping the sweat out of her face and smiling.

Mira smiled and sat down on the ground, allowing herself to take in a few deep breaths. “Do you know who’s being nominated?”

“The master asked me to advise him, but nothing is concrete.” Erza shrugged, leaning against a tree. “How does it feel?”

“How does what feel?” Mira asked, looking over at Erza with confusion.

“It must feel good to be using magic again, right?” Erza said, looking up at the sky.

“It’s certainly something.” Mira nodded, her smile widening. “I missed it.”

Erza pushed herself off of the tree and padded over to where Mira sat and offered her a hand. “We should be getting back to the guild.”

Mira took the hand and pulled herself up. “That’s seven miles.”

“I’ll race you.” Erza grinned crookedly. That goofy grin that Mira found completely and utterly adorable.

“Oh really.” Mira got into position.

“On three.” Erza did the same.

They counted together and Mira shot off when they finished the count down. It had been a long time since she pushed herself in such a way, and she definitely enjoyed it. The way her body responded, it was almost as if she’d never stopped training. Which Mira was thankful for because she was only slightly behind Erza.

Mira ran at a comfortable pace for a while until they could see the guild. It was then when the two women started to sprint. Her heart was racing as she pushed herself to be neck and neck with Erza, who seemed to be smiling and looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

She knew that Erza was going slower than she could just to help her keep face. She wasn’t annoyed, not like Natsu would be at least. For a moment, Mira found herself blushing as she ran. Erza Scarlet was amazing.

There wasn’t a finish line, so Erza ended up slamming into the guild’s door milliseconds before Mira did. Despite the loss, Mira found herself laughing. It had been a long time since she and Erza had had a physical contest. Though, it was much more pleasant than it used to be.

“Thank you, Erza.” Mira said, clutching her abdomen and taking a few deep breaths. “I needed that.”

Erza smiled warmly. “I’m glad to see you happy again, Mira.”

“If I keep working out, I might be able to take you on one day.” Mira replied, stretching her arms over her head.

She accidentally bumped into Erza and then she felt it. That little spark she felt when they first met, it was stronger now. Mira glanced up at Erza, who seemed to notice as well. In the past she believed that it was anger and a sense of rivalry. It was different now, Mira knew it, and so did Erza.

Before she knew it, Erza was cupping her face with one hand and leaning down. Mira stretched a little to make their lips touch. The spark was more intense and Mira gripped the back of Erza’s neck and pulled her closer.

It felt right to kiss Erza. To feel Erza’s hands move to her waist and pull her close. To play with the hair at the back of Erza’s neck when they pulled away for air. Mira wasn’t sure why they hadn’t done this sooner.

“Wow.” Erza mumbled.

“Yeah.”

Their foreheads were touching and Mira had completely forgotten how sweaty and disgusting they both were. She kissed Erza’s lips briefly, and it still felt right. She was happy. So absolutely happy.

“I’m not sure if this is proper protocol, but I’d like to get cleaned up and then go to dinner with you.” Erza said quietly.

“That sounds like a plan.” Mira replied. “Would you like to go out, or should I make something?”

“Whatever you’d prefer.” Erza’s cheeks were bright red. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Meet me at my apartment at seven.” Mira laughed, looking into those brown eyes that used to fill her with rage. “I’ll make sure Elfman and Lisanna aren’t around.”

“Alright.” Erza nodded, rubbing the back of her neck as she stepped back. “I’m going to go get ready.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Mira watched as Erza walked away, feeling a fluttering in her chest. She idly wondered what that meant as she turned her heel and started to walk home.


End file.
